princeofnothingfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
Over 4000 years of history make up the background of The Prince of Nothing. =The First Age= (Without a standardized dating system, there is no way to reconstruct the exact chronology of the First Age.) Cûnuroi civilization was ancient even before the Tusk. While the Halaroi, Men, wandered the world dressed in skins and wielding weapons of stone, the Cûnuroi had invented writing and mathematics, astrology and geometry, sorcery and philosophy. They dredged mountains hollow for the galleries of their High Mansions. They traded and warred with one another. They subdued all Eärwa, enslaving the Emwama, the soft-hearted Men who dwelt in Eärwa in those early days.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 473, 'Nonmen' Cûno-Inchoroi Wars According to the Isûphiryas, the Incû-Holoinas, the “Ark-of-the-Skies,” plunged to earth to the west of the Sea of Neleost in land ruled by Nin’janjin, the Nonman King of Viri.Except as noted everything following comes from 'Cûno-Inchoroi Wars' The letter sent by Nin’janjin to Cû’jara-Cinmoi, the King of Siöl, is recorded as follows: :The Sky has cracked into potter’s shards, :''Fire sweeps the compass of Heaven, :''The beasts flee, their hearts maddened, :'The trees fall, their backs broken. :''Ash has shrouded all sun, choked all seed, :''The Halaroi howl piteously at the Gates, :''Dread Famine stalks my Mansion. :''Brother Siöl, Viri begs your pardon. Rather than send aid to Nin’janjin, Cû’jara-Cinmoi assembled an army and invaded the lands of Viri. Nin’janjin and his Ishroi capitulated without battle; Viri became a bloodless tributary of Siöl. The western lands of Viri, however, remained shrouded in cloud and ash. Survivors from the region spoke of a fiery vessel streaking across the skies. So Cû’jara-Cinmoi commanded Ingalira, a hero of Siöl, to lead an expedition to find this Ark. What happened to Ingalira on this expedition is not recorded, but he returned to Siöl some three months later and presented two inhuman captives to Cû’jara-Cinmoi. Ingalira called these captives Inchoroi, or “People of Emptiness,” both because the sounds they made were empty of meaning and because they fell from the emptiness of the sky. He spoke of flattened forests and gouged plains, of mountains thrown into a ring, and of two golden horns rearing from a molten sea, so mighty they brushed the clouds. Repelled by the obscene aspect of the Inchoroi, Cû’jara-Cinmoi had them put to death, and set a Watch upon the Incû-Holoinas, the Ark-of- the-Skies. Years passed, and the power of Cû’jara-Cinmoi and the High Mansion of Siöl waxed. The Mansion of Nihrimsul was subdued, and her King, Sin’niroiha, “First Among Peoples,” was forced to wash the sword of Cû’jara-Cinmoi. With the subsequent conquest of Cil-Aujas to the south, Siöl and her High King commanded an empire that ranged from the Yimaleti Mountains to the Sea of Meneanor. During this time, the Watch was kept on the Ark. The land cooled. The skies cleared. Either because of original inconsistencies or because of subsequent corruptions, extant versions of the Isûphiryas are unclear as to the subsequent order of events. At some point a secret embassy of Inchoroi reached Nin’janjin at Viri. Unlike the Inchoroi brought to Cû’jara-Cinmoi by Ingalira, these possessed the ability to speak Ihrimsû. They reminded Nin’janjin of Cû’jara-Cinmoi’s treachery in his time of need, and offered an alliance to break the yoke of Siöl over Viri. They would undo, the Inchoroi said, the misfortune their coming had wrought upon the Cûnuroi of Viri. Despite the warnings of his Ishroi, Nin’janjin accepted the Inchoroi terms. Viri revolted. The Siölan Ishroi within its halls were slain; the rest were enslaved. At the same time, the Inchoroi swarmed from the Ark overwhelming the Watch. Only Oirinas and his twin, Oirûnas, survived’ riding hard to warn Cû’jara-Cinmoi. Sil, the Inchoroi King, and Nin’janjin assembled their hosts to meet Cû’jara-Cinmoi on the fields of Pir-Pahal, which Men would call Eleneöt in a later age. According to the Isûphiryas, the Nonmen of Viri were dismayed by the sight of their allies, who wore fierce and festering bodies as garments of war. Gin’gûrima, the greatest hero among them, pointed to Nin’janjin and declared, “Hate has blinded him.” This treason within a treason was repeated by others, until it became a thundering chorus. Nin’janjin fled, seeking protection from Sil. The Inchoroi then turned upon their allies, hoping to destroy the host of Viri before Cû’jara-Cinmoi and the great host of Siöl could close with them. Overmatched by the Inchoroi and their weapons of light, the Nonmen of Viri were driven back with horrendous losses. Only Cû’jara-Cinmoi and his Ishroi Chariots saved them from utter destruction. The chroniclers of the Isûphiryas claim the battle raged through the night and into the following morning. Eventually, all but the most powerful of the Inchoroi were overwhelmed by the valour, sorceries, and numbers of the host of Siöl. Cû’jara-Cinmoi himself struck down Sil, and wrested from him his great weapon, Suörgil, “Shining Death,” which Men in a latter age would call the Heron Spear.Also see ‘Heron Spear’ Much reduced, the Inchoroi fled back to their Ark, taking Nin’janjin with them. Cû’jara-Cinmoi hunted them within sight of the Ring Mountains, but was forced to abandon his pursuit when word of further disasters reached him. Emboldened by Siöl’s distraction, Nihrimsul and Cil-Aujas had revolted. Weakened by the Battle of Pir-Pahal, Cû’jara-Cinmoi was hard pressed to recover his empire. A Second Watch was put upon the Holoinas, but no attempt was made to breach the gold-grooved faces of the Ark. After years of hard campaigning, Cû’jara-Cinmoi finally brought the Ishroi of Cil-Aujas to heel, but King Sin’niroiha and the Ishroi of Nihrimsul continued to resist him. The Isûphiryas chronicles dozens of bloody yet indecisive confrontations between the two Kings: the Battle of Ciphara, the Battle of Hilcyri, the Siege of Asargoi. Proud beyond reason, Cû’jara-Cinmoi refused to relent, and put to death every embassy Sin’niroiha sent to him. Only when Sin’niroiha became King of Ishoriöl through marriage did the High King of Siöl concede. “A King of Three Mansions,” he is said to have declared, “may be Brother to a King of Two.” The Isûphiryas mentions the Inchoroi only once during this time. Unwilling to assign desperately needed Ishroi to the Second Watch, Cû’jara-Cinmoi had charged Oirinas and Oirûnas, the sole survivors of the First Watch, with recruiting Men for the duty. Among these Halaroi was a “criminal” named Sirwitta. Apparently Sirwitta had seduced the wife of a high-ranking Ishroi and conceived by her a daughter named Cimoira. The Judges of the Ishroi were perplexed: such a thing had never happened before. The truth of Cimoira was suppressed, and despite her mannish blood she was accepted as Cûnuroi. Sirwitta himself was banished to the Second Watch. Somehow (the Isûphiryas does not go into detail) Sirwitta managed to enter the Incû-Holoinas. A month passed, and all thought him lost. Then he reappeared, deranged, screeching claims so alarming that Oirinas and Oirûnas brought him directly to Cû’jara-Cinmoi. What was said between Sirwitta and the High King of Siöl is not recorded. The chroniclers say only that Cû’jara-Cinmoi, after hearing Sirwitta speak, ordered him put to death. A later entry, however, describes Sirwitta as “tongueless and imprisoned.” It appears the High King, for some unknown reason, had rescinded his warrant. Many years of peace followed. From their fortresses in the Ring Mountains, the Ishroi of Siöl guarded the Ark. Whether the Inchoroi lived still or had perished, no one knew. Cû’jara-Cinmoi grew old, for the Nonmen of those days were still mortal. His eyesight dimmed, and his once-mighty limbs began to fail him. Death whispered to him. Then Nin’janjin returned. Invoking the ancient codes, he appeared before Cû’jara-Cinmoi begging Mercy and Penance. When the High King of Siöl bid Nin’janjin come near so he might see him, he was astonished to discover his old adversary had not aged. Then Nin’janjin revealed his true reason for coming to Siöl. The Inchoroi, he said, were too terrified of Cû’jara-Cinmoi’s might to leave their Ark, so they dwelt in confinement and misery. They had sent him, he claimed, to sue for peace. They wished to know what tribute might temper the High King’s fury. To which Cû’jara-Cinmoi replied: “I would be young of heart, face, and limb. I would banish Death from the halls of my people.” The Second Watch was disbanded and the Inchoroi moved freely among the Cûnuroi of Siöl, becoming their physicians. They ministered to all, dispensing the remedies that would at once make the Nonmen immortal and doom them. Soon all the Cûnuroi of Eärwa, even those who had initially questioned Cû’jara-Cinmoi’s wisdom, had succumbed to the Inchoroi and their nostrums. According to the Isûphiryas, the first victim of the Womb-Plague was Hanalinqû, Cû’jara-Cinmoi’s legendary wife. The chronicler actually praises the diligence and skill of the High King’s Inchoroi physicians. But as the Womb-Plague killed more and more Cûnuroi women, this praise becomes condemnation. Soon all the women of the Cûnuroi, wives and maidens both, were dying. The Inchoroi fled the Mansions, returning to their ruined vessel.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 430-4, 'Cûno-Inchoroi Wars'; But according to Nonmen the Inchoroi left before the plague began. The Nonmen call this tragic event the Nasamorgas, the “Death of Birth.”Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 473, 'Nonmen' Ishroi from across Eärwa answered Cû’jara-Cinmoi’s call to war, even though many held the High King responsible for the deaths of their beloved. Grieved almost to madness, the High King led them through the Ring Mountains and arrayed them across the Inniür-Shigogli, the “Black Furnace Plain.” Then he laid Hanalinqû’s corpse before the unholy Ark and demanded the Inchoroi answer his fury. But the Inchoroi had not been idle over the long years since the Battle of Pir Pahal. They had delved deep into the earth, beneath the Inniür-Shigogli and out into the Ring Mountains. Within these galleries they had massed hordes of twisted creatures unlike any the Cûnuroi had ever seen: Sranc, Bashrags, and mighty Dragons. The Ishroi of the Nine High Mansions of Eärwa, who had come to destroy the diminished survivors of Pir Pahal, found themselves beset on all sides. The Sranc withered before the sinew and sorcery of the Ishroi, but their numbers seemed inexhaustible. The Bashrags and the Dragons exacted a horrifying toll. More terrible still were those few Inchoroi who ventured out into battle, hanging above the tumult, sweeping the earth with their weapons of light, apparently unaffected by the sorceries of the Ishroi. After the disaster of Pir Pahal, the Inchoroi had seduced the practitioners of the Aporos, who had been forbidden from pursuing their art. Poisoned by knowledge, they devised the first of the Chorae to render their masters immune to Cûnuroi magic. But all the heroes of Eärwa stood upon the Black Furnace Plain. With his bare hands, Ciögli the Mountain, the strongest of the Ishroi, broke the neck of Wutteät the Black, the Father of Dragons. Oirinas and Oirûnas fought side by side, working great carnage among the Sranc and Bashrags. Ingalira, the hero of Siöl, strangled Vshikcrû, mighty among the Inchoroi, and cast his burning body into the Sranc. The mighty closed with the mighty, and innumerable battles were fought. But no matter how hard the Inchoroi pressed, the Cûnuroi would yield no ground. Their fury was that of those who have lost wives and daughters. Then Nin’janjin struck down Cû’jara-Cinmoi. The Copper Tree of Siöl fell into pitching masses of Sranc, and the Cûnuroi were dismayed. Sin’niroiha, the High King of Nihrimsul and Ishoriöl, fought his way to Cû’jara-Cinmoi’s position, but found only his headless body. Then the hero Gin’gûrima fell, gored by a Dragon. And after him Ingalira, who had been the first to lay eyes upon the Inchoroi. Then Oirinas, his body sundered by an Inchoroi spear of light. Realizing their plight, Sin’niroiha rallied his people and began fighting his way into the Ring Mountains. A greater part of the surviving Cûnuroi followed him. Once clear of their foe, the glorious Ishroi of Eärwa fled, gripped by a mad fear. Either too weakened or suspecting a trap, the Inchoroi did not pursue. For five hundred years the Cûnuroi and the Inchoroi waged a war of extermination, the Cûnuroi to avenge their murdered wives and the eventual death of their race, and the Inchoroi for reasons they alone could fathom. No longer did the Cûnuroi speak of the Incû-Holoinas, the Ark-of-the-Skies. Instead they spoke of Min-Uroikas, “the Pit of Obscenities”—what would later be called Golgotterath by Men. For centuries it seemed the abominations had the upper hand, and the poets of the Isûphiryas record defeat after defeat. But slowly, as the Inchoroi exhausted their fell weapons and relied more and more on their vile slaves, the Cûnuroi and their Halaroi servants gained the advantage. Then at long last the surviving Ishroi of Eärwa trapped the last of their diminished foe within the Incû-Holoinas. For twenty years they warred through the Ark’s labyrinthine halls, finally hunting the last of the Inchoroi into the deep places of the earth. Unable to destroy the vessel, Nil’giccas instructed the remaining Quya to raise a powerful glamour about the hated place. He and the surviving kings of the Nine Mansions forbade their peoples from mentioning the Inchoroi or their nightmarish legacy. The last Cûnuroi of Eärwa withdrew to their Mansions to await their inevitable doom.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 434-5, 'Cûno-Inchoroi Wars' =The Second Age= Far Antiquity (0-2155) * 0''' - The legendary Breaking of the Gates,Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 502 'Year-of-the-Tusk' the name given to the assault on the Gates of Eärwa, a series of fortified passes through the Great Kayarsus, by the Men of Eänna.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 421 'Breaking of the Gates' Angeshraël, the most famed Old Prophet of the Tusk, leads the Five Tribes of Men; the Norsirai, the Ketyai, the Satyothi, the Scylvendi, and the Xiuhianni into Eärwa,Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 410 'Angeshraël' though according to The Chronicle of the Tusk, the Xiuhianni refused to follow the other four tribes.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 501 'Xiuhianni'; Are the four tribes that follow Angeshraël the also called the Four Nations of Men? This marks the beginning of the Second age.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 441-2 'Five Tribes of Men' It is also the beginning of Far Antiquity,Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 441 'Far Antiquity' or the Age of Bronze when bronze was the dominant technology of Men.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 406 'Age of Bronze' Since The Chronicle of the Tusk ends with the determination to invade Eärwa, or the Land of the “Uplifted Sun,” and since the Nonmen Mansions most involved in resisting the Tribes of Men were all destroyed, very little is known either of the Breaking of the Gates or of the subsequent migratory invasions.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 421 'Breaking of the Gates' *?' - The Prophet Angeshraël incites the Four Nations of Men to embark on a holy war of extermination.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 472 'Nonmen' Men and Nonmen fight the Cûno-Halaroi Wars, of which very few accounts exist.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 430 'Cûno-Halaroi Wars' Within the course of a few generations they were nearly exterminated. Only the Mansions of Ishoriol and Cil-Aujas survived.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 473 'Nonmen' *'?' - The Jiünati Steppe is inhabited by Scylvendi pastoralists.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 456 'Jiünati Steppe' *'?' - Over a relatively brief period of time, the High Norsirai tribes that settled the rich alluvial plains along the lower Aumris founded the first cities of Men, including Trysë, Sauglish, Etrith, and Ûmerau. As the result of trade with the Nonmen of Injor-Niyas, the power and sophistication of the Aumris River civilization grows quickly.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 417 'Aumris River' * 'c''. 300 / 4th ''c.' - High Norsirai city-states along the River Aumris unite under Cûnwerishau, the God-King of Trysë.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 417 'Aumris River'; p. 460 'Kûniüri' Sometime in the fourth century, Cûnwerishau and Nil’giccas, the Nonman King of Ishoriöl (Ishterebinth), make a treaty between their two peoples, the first between Nonmen and Men. As part of the treaty, Cûnwerishau is given a copy of the ''Isûphiryas, the great work chronicling the history of the Nonmen prior to the Breaking of the Gates.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 455 '' 'Isûphiryas' '' * c. 430 - God-Kings of Trysë are overthrown. The Umeri Empire, the first great nation of Men, encompassing the length of the River Aumris, is founded.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 497 'Umeri Empire' * c. 500 - The city of Umerau gains ascendancy, leading to the Umerau Empire and the cultural efflorescence of the Nonman Tutelage under Carû-Ongonean.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 460 'Kûniüri' A number of Hamori Ketyai tribes settle the length of the River Sayut and the Secharib Plains, becoming more sedentary and socially stratified as they exploit the rich cereal yields afforded by the fertile soils of the region. Seto-Annaria, as it came to be called (after the two most dominant tribes), remains a collection of warring city-states.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 486 'Shiradi Empire' * c. 549 - Nincaerû-Telesser, fourth God-King of the Umeri Empire, and famed patron of the ancient Gnostic Schools, is born.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 486 'Nincaerû-Telesser'; The beginning of his reign in unknown. The 3rd Umeri God-King is still reigning in 570, when Nincaerû-Telesser would have been 21. * 555 - Beginning of the Nonmen Tutelage, the great period of Norsirai-Cûnuroi trade, education, and strategic alliances.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 473 'Nonmen Tutelage' The Nonmen who served men at this time were called Siqu.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 488 'Siqu' The Gnosis, first developed by the Nonmen Quya, is imparted to the early Norsirai Anagogic sorcerers.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 445 'Gnosis' First references to benjuka are from this period.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 420 'benjuka' * c. 560 - Great Library of Sauglish, is founded by Carû-Ongonean, the third Umeri God-King.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 446 'Great Library of Sauglish' During the reign of the Carû-Ongonean, five Ûmeri translations of the Isûphiryas were bequeathed to the Library of Sauglish.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 455 '' 'Isûphirya' '' * c. 570 - The fortress of Ara-Etrith (“New Etrith”), latter called Atrithau, founded by Carû-Ongonean, third Umeri God-King.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 416 'Atrithau' * 574 - Nincaerû-Telesser II, who will transform Great Library of Sauglish into the cultural heart of the Ancient North, is born.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 446 'Great Library of Sauglish'; Nincaerû-Telesser II is likely the 5th King. If so he is enthroned in c''. 642 at age 68. * '''622' - Palpothis III, Old Dynasty God-King of Shigek is born. He will raise the Ziggurat that bears his name.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 477 'Palpothis'; When was Shigek founded? * c. 642 - Nincaerû-Telesser, fourth God-King Umeri, dies at age 93.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 471 'Nincaerû-Telesser' * 668 - Nincaerû-Telesser II, dies at age 94.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 446 'Great Library of Sauglish' * c. 670 - Xijoser, the Old Dynasty God-King of Shigek, who will raise the largest of the Shigeki Ziggurats, is born.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 447 'Great Ziggurat of Xijoser'; p. 501 'Xijoser'; Is 670 the date of Xijoser’s birth or the Ziggurat? * 678 - Palpothis III, the Old Dynasty God-King of Shigek, dies at age 56.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 477 'Palpothis' * 684 - The Gnostic school of Mangaecca is founded by Sos-Praniura (the greatest student of Gin’yursis).Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 464 'Mangaecca'; Is Nincama-Telesser the same as Nincaerû-Telesser? * c. 687 - Gotagga, the great Umeri sorcerer credited with the birth of philosophy apart from theological speculation, is born.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 446 'Gotagga' * c. 720 - Xijoser, the Old Dynasty God-King of Shigek, dies at age 50.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 501 'Xijoser' * 735 - Gotagga, the great Umeri sorcerer, dies at age 48.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 446 'Gotagga' * c. 750 - The Heron Spear, or Suörgil (Ihrimsû, “Shining Death”), is stolen by Cet’ingira, or Mekertrig, from the Nonmen of Ishoriol and delivered to Golgotterath.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 448 'Heron Spear' * 777 - Cet’ingira, or Mekertrig, reveals the Incû-Holoinas, or Min-Uroikas, to the School of Mangaecca.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 446 'Golgotterath'; p. 464 'Mangaecca'; p. 465 'Mekeritrig' * 809 - The City of Cenei is founded.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 411 '' 'Annals of Cenei, The' '' * 811 - Akksersia is founded by Salaweärn I, following the dissolution of the Cond Yoke, originally confined to the city of Myclai.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 408 'Akksersia' The Cond were pastoralists from the Near Istyuli Plains.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 429 'Condic' * 825 - Nonmen Tutelage ends with the Expulsion, following the famed Rape of Omindalea.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 473 'Nonmen Tutelage'; What is the Rape of Omindalea? * c. 850 - The city of Kelmeöl is founded as a trading stronghold by Akksersian colonists, these people would come to be known as the Meöri.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 466 'Meöri Empire'; exact location unclear, but somewhere north of the River Wernma. It is on the South bank of the Sea of Cerish. (Vosa River Basin is not identified) * 917 - The Cond tribesmen of Aulyanau the Conqueror defeat Ancient Umeria. The Cond Yoke collapses rapidly leading to a second period of Trysean dominance.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 460 'Kûniüri' * 927 - The Cond tribesmen of Aulyanau the Conqueror defeat Ara-Etrith (“New Etrith”), latter called Atrithau, and settle several Cond tribes in the vicinity. These tribes quickly abandon their pastoral ways and assimilate into Aumris culture.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 438 'Eämnor'; Here the Cond Yoke is still around in 927, but falls shortly after 917 in Umeria (by 1128 at the latest), but in Akksersia, the Yoke falls before 811. They are pastoral tribes, so they were in the east c''. 800, but in the west ''c. 900. * c. 1000 - Ingusharotep II, Old Dynasty Shigeki King who conquered the Kyranae Plains, is born.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 453 'Ingusharotep II' * c. 1005 - Noshainrau the White, founding Grandmaster of the Gnostic school of Sohonc and author of the Interrogations, the first elaboration of the Gnosis by Men, is born.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 473 'Noshainrau the White' * 1021 - Borswelka I declared King of the Meöri, an aggressive, militaristic city-state.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 466 'Meöri Empire' * 1023 - Beginning of the Old Invishi period in Nilnamesh, when Nilnamesh was united under a series of aggressively expansionist Kings based in Invishi.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 471 'Nilnamesh' * 1072 - Noshainrau the White, founding Grandmaster of Sohonc, dies at age 67.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 473 'Noshainrau the White' * c. 1080 - Ingusharotep II, Old Dynasty Shigeki King, dies at age 80.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 453 'Ingusharotep II' * c. 1086 - Shaeönanra, Grandvizier of the Mangaecca, is born (or this is the year he became Grandvizier, it is unclear).Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 484 'Shaeönanra'; p. 485 'Shauriatas'; If this is the date of his birth, then he was already Grandvizier at age 37 in 1123. * 12th c. - Various Ketyai tribes begin asserting their independence from Shigek on the Kyranae Plains, and the God-Kings of Sheik start waging incessant war.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 485-6 'Shigek' * 1104 - Borswelka II King of Meöri, grandson of Borswelka I, dies. Meöri controls most of the Vosa River Basin and had established trading contacts with Shir to the south through a series of forts along the River Wernma.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 466 'Meöri Empire' * 1123 - Shaeönanra, Grandvizier of the Mangaecca, claims to have rediscovered a means of saving the souls of those damned by sorcery. Mangaecca was promptly outlawed for impiety. Mangaecca abandon Sauglish and flee to Golgotterath.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 464 'Mangaecca'; p. 484 'Shaeönanra' * 13th c. - The city-state of Shir on the River Maurat, subdues all the cities of Seto-Annaria.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 486 'Shiradi Empire' * 1228 - Beginning of the Scintya Yoke, the migratory invasions of White Norsirai Scintya, in the area of Aumris and Ara-Etrith, latter Atrithau.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 438 'Eämnor'; p. 460 'Kûniüri' * 1251 - The First Great Sranc War. Akksersia is the largest of the Norsirai nations, incorporating almost all the White Norsirai tribes save those of the Istyuli Plains, covering length of the River Tywanrae, the plains of Gal and the entire north shore of the Cerish Sea.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 408 'Akksersia' * 14th c. - Trysean annals begin referring to Shaeönanra as Shauriatas.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 485 'Shaeönanra' * 1322 - Anzumarapata II, Nilnameshi King of Invishi, inflicts a crushing defeat on the Shigeki, and transplants hundreds of thousands of indigent Nilnameshi on the Plains of Heshor, or Amoteu.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 471 'Nilnamesh'; p. 409 'Amoteu' * 1326 - Anzumarapata II, Nilnameshi King of Invishi, defeats the Shigeki again, at compels tribute for some thirty years.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 471 'Nilnamesh' * 1349 - Shigeki re-conquers the Middle-Lands of Amoteu.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 409 'Amoteu'; so the Nilnamesh control Amoteu for 27 years, from 1322 to 1349, and compel Shigeki tribute for 23 years? From 1326 to 1349. * 1378 - Anasûrimbor Nanor-Ukkerja I, “Hammer of Heaven” (Kûniüric from Umeritic nanar hukisha), the first Anasûrimbor High King, is born.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 469 'Nanor-Ukkerja I' * 1381 - End of the Scintya Yoke and emergence of Eämnor as one of the preeminent nations of the Ancient North.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 438 'Eämnor' * 15th c. - Xiuhianni invaders from Jekk, ravaged the Shiradi Empire and Shir was razed to the ground. The survivors move the capital to Aöknyssus, and after some twenty years manage to oust the Eännean invaders.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 'Shiradi Empire'; Jekk is presumably a place in Eänna, or is it another name for Jekhia? * 1408 - Anasûrimbor Nanor-Ukkerja I defeats Scintya, seizes the Ur-Throne in Trysë and declares himself the first High King of Kûniüri, at age 30.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 410 'Anasûrimbor Dynasty'; p. 460 'Kûniüri'; p. 469 'Nanor-Ukkerja I'; So in Eämnor, Scintya fell in 1381, but to the East only 27 years latter in 1408? * 1556 - Anasûrimbor Nanor-Ukkerja I dies at age 178, his long life reputedly the result of the Nonman blood in his veins. In the 148 years of his reign, he had extended Kûniüri to the Yimelati Mountains in the north, to the westernmost coasts of the Cerish Sea in the east, to Sakarpus in the south, and to the Demua Mountains in the west. At his death, he divided this empire between his sons, creating Aörsi and Sheneor in addition to Kûniüri proper.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 412 'Aörsi'; p. 460 'Kûniüri'; p. 469 'Nanor-Ukkerja I' * 1572 - End of the Old Invishi period, of aggressively expansionist Kings, in Nilnamesh.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 471 'Nilnamesh' * 1591 - God-King Mithoser II of Shigek is decisively defeated by the Kyraneans at Narakit, and Shigek begins its long tenure as a tributary to greater powers.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 846 'Shigek' Shigek loses regional dominance over Amoteu, the Jarti attempt to reassert ancestral control, with disastrous consequences. The resulting war gave rise to a brief Amoti Empire, which reached the length of the Betmulla to the frontier of the Carathay Desert.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 409 'Amoteu' * 1703 - The Middle-Lands, the area of Amoteu, fall to the Kyraneas.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 409 'Amoteu' * 1798 - Girgalla, ancient Kûniüric poet famed for his Epic of Sauglish, is born.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 445 'Girgalla' * c. 1800 - The Scarlet Spires, originally called the Surartu, secured the river fortress of Kiz in Carythusal.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 482 'Scarlet Spires' * 1841 - Girgalla, ancient Kûniüric poet, dies at age 43.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 445 'Girgalla' * c. 1896 - Ajencis, father of syllogistic logic and algebra, is born in the Kyranean capital of Mehtsonc. He would write Theophysics, The First Analytic of Men and The Third Analytic of Men.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 407 'Ajencis' * c. 1904 - At age 8, Ajencis was granted Protection by the Kyranean High King, allowing him to say anything without fear of reprisal, even to the High King.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 407 'Ajencis' * 1966 - Ingoswitu, far antique Kûniüric philosopher, is born. He would write Dialogia, and was critiqued by Ajencis.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 452-3 'Ingoswitu' * 1991 - Horrific plagues inflict the Kyranean capital of Mehtsonc.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 407 'Ajencis' * 2000 - Ajencis suffers a stroke and died at the venerable age of 103.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 407 'Ajencis' * 2050 - Ingoswitu, far antique Kûniüric philosopher dies at age 84.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 452 'Ingoswitu' * 2056 - Anasûrimbor Mygella, Hero-King of Aörsi, whose deeds are recounted in The Sagas, is born.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 468 'Mygella, Anasûrimbor' * 2089 - Anasûrimbor Celmomas II, last High King of Kûniüri, is born.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 423 'Celmomas II, Anasûrimbor' Seswatha, founder of the School of Mandate, is born to a caste-menial Trysean bronzesmith.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 484 'Seswatha' * 2092 - Anasûrimbor Nimeric, High King of ancient Aörsi before its destruction in the Apocalypse, is born.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 471 'Nimeric, Anasûrimbor' * c. 2100 - Uthgai, folklore hero and Scylvendi King-of-Tribes during the Apocalypse, is born.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 498 'Uthgai' * 2104 - At age 15, Seswatha becomes the youngest sorcerer of rank in the history of the Sohonc.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 484 'Seswatha' Anasûrimbor Ganrelka II, successor of Celmomas II and last reigning High King of Kûniüri, is born.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 443 'Ganrelka II, Anasûrimbor' * 2109 - Anaxophus V, Kyranean High King, is born.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 410 'Anaxophus V' * 2111 - Anasûrimbor Mygella, famed Hero-King of Aörsi, dies at age 46.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 468 'Mygella, Anasûrimbor' * 2115 - Ginsil, wife of General En-Kaujalau in The Sagas, who pretended to be her husband to fool the assassins coming to kill him, is born.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 445 'Ginsil' * 2118 - Shikol, King of ancient Xerash, famed for sentencing Inri Sejenus to death, is born.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 486 'Shikol' * 2119 - Anasûrimbor Nau-Cayûti, youngest son of Anasûrimbor Celmomas II and his most prized wife Sharal, is born. Legends have long circulated that Nau-Cayûti was in fact Seswatha’s son.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 470 'Nau-Cayûti'; p. 484 'Seswatha' The Apocalypse (2123-2155) * 2123 - Nonmen Siqu inform the Grandmaster of the Sohonc that the Mangaecca, or Consult as they had come to be called, had uncovered lost Inchoroi secrets that would lead to the world’s destruction. Seswatha in turn convinced Anasûrimbor Celmomas to declare war on Golgotterath, known as the Great Ordeal.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 412-3 'Apocalypse'; p. 476 'Ordeal, the' * 2124 - The Great Ordeal fight Consult forces on the Plains of Agongorea, the battle was indecisive. Celmomas and his allies wintered in Dagliash.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 413 'Apocalypse' * 2125'''This assumes the year starts in the winter or at the beginning of spring. - The following spring, the Great Ordeal ford the River Sursa, catching their foe unawares. The Consult withdrew to Golgotterath, and so began what would be called the Great Investiture. For six years the Ordeal attempted to starve the Consult into submission, to no avail. Every assault proved disastrous.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 413 'Apocalypse' * '''2131 - Celmomas abandons the Holy War following a dispute with King Nimeric of Aörsi.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 413 'Apocalypse' * 2132 - Consult legions, apparently utilizing a vast subterranean network of tunnels, appear in the Ring Mountains to the rear of the Ordeal. The coalition host is all but destroyed. Embittered by the loss of his sons, Nil’giccas, the Nonman King of Ishterebinth, withdraws altogether, leaving the Aörsi to war alone.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 413 'Apocalypse' * 2133 - The Aörsi are defeated at the Passes of Amnerlot, and Dagliash was lost soon after. King Nimeric withdraws to his capital of Shiarau.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 413 'Apocalypse' * 2134 - Burning of the White Ships; falling back before the Consult legions, Anasûrimbor Nimeric dispatches the Aörsic fleet to shelter in the Kûniüri port of Aesorea. Mere days after its arrival, it is burned by agents unknown.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 421 'Burning of the White Ships' Celmomas acknowledges his folly and mobilizes to relieve Aörsi King Nimeric at Shiarau.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 413 'Apocalypse' * 2135 - Anasûrimbor Nimeric is mortally wounded in the Battle of Hamuir, at dies at age 43.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 413 'Apocalypse'; p. 471 'Nimeric, Anasûrimbor' * 2136 - Shiarau capitol of Aörsi falls in spring, and Aörsi is destroyed. The Worldhorn, a ceremonial sorcerous artifact, is lost with Shiarau.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 412 'Aörsi'; p. 413 'Apocalypse'; p. 500 'Worldhorn' * 2137 - Nau-Cayûti manages to rout the Consult at the Battle of Ossirish, where he earns the name Murswagga, or “Dragonslayer,” for killing Tanhafut the Red. His next victory, within sight of Shiarau’s ruins, is more complete still. The Consult’s remaining Sranc and Bashrag flee across the River Sursa.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 413 'Apocalypse'; p. 470 'Nau-Cayûti' * 2139 - Nau-Cayûti besieges and recaptures Dagliash, and launches several spectacular raids across the Plains of Agongorea.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 413 'Apocalypse' * 2140 - Nau-Cayûti’s beloved concubine, Aulisi, is abducted by Sranc marauders and taken to Golgotterath. According to The Sagas Seswatha was able to convince the Prince (who was once his student) that she could be rescued from the Incû-Holoinas, and the two of them embarked on an expedition that is almost certainly apocryphal. Mandate commentators dispute the account found in The Sagas, where they successfully return with both Aulisi and the Heron Spear, claiming that Aulisi was never found. Whatever happened, at least two things are certain: the Heron Spear was in fact recovered, and Nau-Cayûti died shortly after at age 21 (apparently poisoned by his first wife, Iëva).Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 413-4 'Apocalypse'; p. 448 'Heron Spear'; 470 'Nau-Cayûti' * 2141 - The Consult return to the offensive. At the Battle of Skothera, the Sranc hordes are crushed by General En-Kaujalau, though he died of mysterious causes within weeks of this victory (according to The Sagas, he was another victim of Iëva and her poisons, but again this is disputed by Mandate scholars).Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 414 'Apocalypse' * 2142 - General Sag-Marmau inflicts yet another crushing defeat on Aurang and his Consult legions, and by fall he had hounded the remnant of their horde to the Gates of Golgotterath itself. This siege is known as the Second Great Investiture.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 414 'Apocalypse' * 2143 - In spring the No-God is summoned. Across the world, Sranc, Bashrag, and Wracu, all the obscene progeny of the Inchoroi, hearkened to his call. Sag-Marmau and the greater glory of Kûniüri are annihilated. All Men could sense his dread presence on the horizon, and all infants were born dead. The 11 years when all infants were still born comes to be known as the Years of the Crib. Anasûrimbor Celmomas II had little difficulty gathering support for his Second Ordeal. Nil’giccas and Celmomas were reconciled. Across Eärwa, hosts of Men began marching toward Kûniüri.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 414 'Apocalypse'; p. 502 'Years of the Crib' * 2146 - Battle of Eleneöt Fields is fought between the Horde of the No-God and the Second Ordeal on Kûniüri’s northeastern frontier. Despite having assembled the greatest host of their age, Anasûrimbor Celmomas and his allies are unprepared for the vast numbers of Sranc, Bashrag, and Wracu gathered by the No-God and his Consult slaves. The battle is an unmitigated catastrophe, signaling the eventual destruction of Norsirai civilization. With his dying words Anasûrimbor Celmomas II predicts the return of an Anasûrimbor “the end of the world” to Seswatha. This would come to be known as the Celmomian Prophecy. Celmomas II dies at age 57. The Heron Spear, which could not be used because the No-God refused to give battle, was lost.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 414 'Apocalypse'; p. 418-9 Battle of Eleneöt Fields; p. 423 'Celmomas II, Anasûrimbor'; p. 423 'Celmomian Prophecy'; p. 448 'Heron Spear'; p. 460 'Kûniüri' Anasûrimbor Ganrelka II becomes the last reigning High King of Kûniüri.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 443 'Ganrelka II, Anasûrimbor' * 2147 - All the ancient cities of the Aumris are destroyed, including Trysë and Sauglish.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 414 'Apocalypse'; p. 459 'Knights of Trysë'; 460 'Kûniüri'; p. 482 'Sauglish'; p. '496 Trysë' Four Ûmeri copies of the Isûphiryas of these were destroyed along with the Library of Sauglish.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 446 'Great Library of Sauglish'; p. 462 'Library of Sauglish' The fifth is saved by Seswatha, who latter delivered it to the scribes of the Three Seas.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 455 '' 'Isûphiryas' '' The surviving Kûniüri are either enslaved or scattered.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 460 'Kûniüri' Ganrelka II, last reigning High King of Kûniüri dies at age 43, ending the Anasûrimbor Dynasty.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 410 'Anasûrimbor Dynasty'; p. 443 'Ganrelka II, Anasûrimbor'; Presumably he died in battle. Ginsil, wife of General En-Kaujalau, dies at age 32.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 445 'Ginsil' The Nonmen of Injor-Niyas retreat to Ishterebinth.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 414 'Apocalypse' * 2148 - Eämnor is laid waste, though its capital, Atrithau, survived.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 414 'Apocalypse'; p. 438 'Eämnor' * 2149 - Akksersia, including the capital, Myclai, falls after three disastrous defeats.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 408 'Akksersia'; p. 414 'Apocalypse'; p. 468 'Myclai' Harmant falls as well. Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 414 'Apocalypse' * 2150 - Kelmeöl falls and the Meöri Empire falls with it.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 414 'Apocalypse'; p. 457 'Kelmeöl'; p. 466 'Meöri Empire' * 2151 - Inweära falls, though the city of Sakarpus was spared. In autumn, the remnant Meöri and the Nonmen of Cil-Aujas are victorious against the Consult at the Battle of Kathol Pass.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 414 'Apocalypse' * 2152 - In spring, the Meöri turn on their benefactors and sack the ancient Nonman Mansion of Cil-Aujas.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 415 'Apocalypse' * 2153 - Forces of the No-God inflict a disastrous defeat on the Shiradi at the Battle of Nurubal. The next two hundred years of chaos and internecine warfare effectively destroyed what remained of the Shiradi Empire and its central institutions.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 415 'Apocalypse'; p. 486 'Shiradi Empire' * 2154 - The Battle of Mehsarunath is fought between the Kyraneas and the host of the No-God on the Attong Plateau. Aurang, the No-God’s Horde-General, won the battle, but the Kyranean High King, Anaxophus V, is able to escape with much of his host intact. He abandoned Mehtsonc and Sumna to the Scylvendi. The Tusk is evacuated and brought to ancient Invishi in Nilnamesh. Mehtsonc is destroyed, sealing the fate of Kyraneas. Anaxophus V reveals to Seswatha that he rescued the Heron Spear from the Fields of Eleneöt in 2146.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 415 'Apocalypse'; p. 419 'Battle of Mehsarunath'; p. 448 'Heron Spear'; p. 461 'Kyraneas'; p. 465 'Mehtsonc' * 2155 - The Second Battle of Mengedda, Anaxophus V and his southern tributaries and allies make their victorious stand against the Horde of the No-God. Seswatha slays Skafra the Wracu. Wielding the Heron Spear Anaxophus V strikes down the No-God. Free of his terrible will, his Sranc, Bashrag, and Wracu slaves disperse.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 410 'Anaxophus V'; p. 415 'Apocalypse'; p. 419 'Battle of Mengedda, the Second'; p. 448 'Heron Spear'; p. 466 'Mengedda'; p. 488 'Skafra' Pestilence swept up from the No-God after his defeat causing the Indigo Plague, one of the worst in recorded history.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 452 'Indigo Plague' The end of the Apocalypse marks the end of Far Antiquity, and the beginning of Near Antiquity.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 441 'Far Antiquity'; p. 470 'Near Antiquity' Near Antiquity (2156-3351) * 2156 - Anaxophus V, Kyranean High King, dies at age 47.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 410 'Anaxophus V' Seswatha founds the School of Mandate.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 463 'Mandate, School of' * 2157 - The Great Pestilence, also known as the Indigo Plague, a devastating pandemic sweeps Eärwa following the death of the No-God.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 447 'Great Pestilence'; Which is it, in 2155 or 2157? The tower Atyersus is founded by Seswatha as the primary stronghold of the Mandate.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 417 'Atyersus' Age of Warring Cities (''c. 2158-2477) * 'c''. 2158' - The Age of Warring Cities begins. Following the dissolution of Kyraneas, cities of the Kyranae Plain are characterized by perpetual warfare.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 406 'Age of Warring Cities' This allowed Amoteu independence, though now the Xerashi, the descendants of Anzumarapata’s settlers, had become its primary competitors.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 409 'Amoteu' * 2158 - The tower Attrempus, sister fortress of Atyersus, is founded by Seswatha and the nascent School of Mandate.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 416 'Attrempus' * c. 2159 - Inri Sejenus, the Latter Prophet, is born.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 453 'Inri Sejenus' * 2168 - Seswatha, founder of the School of Mandate, dies at age 79.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 484 'Seswatha' * c. 2170 - Uthgai, Scylvendi King-of-Tribes during the Apocalypse, dies at approximately age 70.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 498 'Uthgai' * 2198 - King Shikol of ancient Xerash, sentences Inri Sejenus to death. Shikol is 80 and Inri Sejenus is 39.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 453 'Inri Sejenus'; p. 486 'Shikol' * 2202 - King Shikol dies at age 84.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 486 'Shikol' Inri Sejenus is said to ascend to the Nail of Heaven at age 43.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 453 'Inri Sejenus' * 2300 - Teres Ansansius, most famed theologian of the early Thousand Temples, is born. He would go on to write, The City of Men, The Limping Pilgrim, and Five Letters to All which are revered by Shrial scholars.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 411 'Ansansius, Teres' * 2304 - Ekyannus I, first “institutional” Shriah of the Thousand Temples, and author of 44 Epistles, is born.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 439 'Ekyannus I' * 2338 - Stajanas II, “Philosopher-Emperor” of Cenei, author of Ruminations, is born.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 491 'Stajanas II' * 2349 - The city of Cenei conquers Gielgath, sealing its regional dominance. In the ensuing decades the Ceneians under Xercallas II would secure the remnants of what had once been Kyraneas. Xercallas’s successors continued his aggressive, expansionist policies, first pacifying the Norsirai tribes of Cepalor.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 424 'Ceneian Empire' * 2350 - Kiz, home of the Scarlet Spires, is severely damaged in an earthquake. The fortress is covered with red enamel tiles in the reconstruction, thus leading to the School’s now-famous moniker.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 482 'Scarlet Spires' * 2351 - Teres Ansansius, famed theologian of the early Thousand Temples, dies at approximately age 51.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 411 'Ansansius, Teres' * 2372 - Ekyannus I, first “institutional” Shriah of the Thousand Temples, dies at age 68.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 439 'Ekyannus I' * 2390 - The Zealot Wars, a prolonged religious conflict between the early Inrithi and the Kiünnat, begin.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 453 'Inrithism'; p. 503 'Zealot Wars' * 2395 - Stajanas II, “Philosopher-Emperor” of Cenei, dies at age 57.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 491 'Stajanas II'; This is in contradiction to '' 'Ruminations' '' (see 2431 for details) Pirras Boksarias, Ceneian Emperor who standardized trading protocols within the empire and established a thriving system of markets in its major cities, is born.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 421 'Boksarias, Pirras' * 2397 - Shigek falls to Cenei after three consecutive wars.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 424 'Ceneian Empire' * 2412 - Stajanas II, “Philosopher-Emperor” of Cenei, begins ruling.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 479 Ruminations; This is in contradiction to 'Stajanas II' (see 2431 for details) * 2414 - General Naxentas of Cenei conquers Enathpaneah, Xerash, and Amoteu. He then staged a successful coup and declared himself Emperor of Cenei.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 409 'Amoteu'; p. 424 'Ceneian Empire' * 2415 - Naxentas, self declared Emperor of Cenei, is assassinated.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 424 'Ceneian Empire' * 2431 - The reign of Stajanus II, “Philosopher-Emperor” of Cenei, ends.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 479 '' 'Ruminations' ; There is a '''contradiction' in the text. According to 'Stajanus II', he was born in 2338 and died in 2395, but according to '' 'Ruminations', '' he ruled from 2412 to 2431. If we accept his birth year as 2338 then he would have been 57 in 2395, 74 in 2412 and 93 in 2431. An age of 93 at death seems possible. Additionally, according to 'Ceneian Empire', General Naxentas led a successful coup in 2414 and was then killed in 2415. If Stajanus II ruled 2412-31, then he ruled for 2 years, was overthrown, and then regained the throne after Naxentas was killed. If Stajanus II died in 2395, then Naxentas rebels in the 19th year of Stajanus II’s successor. The situation remains unclear. * 2432 - Ekyannus III, “the Golden,” Shriah of the Thousand Temples, is born.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 439 'Ekyannus III, “the Golden”' * 2437 - Pirras Boksarias, Ceneian Emperor, dies at age 42.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 421 'Boksarias, Pirras' * 2456 - Triamis the Great, first Aspect-Emperor of the Ceniean Empire, is born.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 495 'Triamis the Great' * 2458 - Inrithi fanatics lead the province of Amoteu in a vicious rebellion against Cenei. As punishment, Emperor Siaxas II butchers the inhabitants of Kyudea and razes the city to the ground.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 409 'Amoteu' * 2466 - Memgowa, famed near antique Zeümi sage and philosopher, is born. He would later write Celestial Aphorisms and The Book of Divine Acts.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 465 'Memgowa' * 2469 - Part of the Zealot Wars, Sumna capitulates to Shrial forces, but hostilities continue.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 453 'Inrithism' Age of Cenei (2478-3351) * 2478 - Triamis I (the Great) is anointed Emperor at age 22.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 424 'Ceneian Empire'; p. 495 'Triamis the Great'; p. 453 'Inrithism' Triamis I enacts the constitution governing the division of powers between the Imperium and the Thousand Temples, leading to the end of the Zealot Wars.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 453 'Inrithism'; p. 503 'Zealot Wars' This year marks the beginning of the Age of Cenei, also known as the Ceneian Golden Age.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 406 'Age of Cenei'; p. 424 'Ceneian Empire'; There is a contradiction in the text. 'Age of Cenei', claims the conquest of Nilnamesh, occurs 2478. While 'Ceneian Empire' and 'Nilnamesh' both state this happened in 2483. The most likely solution is that the Age of Cenei begins (when the Zealot Wars end) in 2478 with the ascension of Triamis the Great, as stated in Ceneian Empire (not with the conquest of Nilnamesh), and Nilnamesh is conquered in 2483. The 'Age of Cenei' entry is then in error. * 2483 - Triamis I defeats Sarnagiri V, leading a coalition of Nilnameshi Princes. Nilnamesh becomes a Ceneian province for more than a thousand years.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 424 'Ceneian Empire'; p. 471 'Nilnamesh' * 2484 - Triamis I conquers Cingulat.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 424 'Ceneian Empire' * 2485 - Triamis I defeated a great Zeümi host at Amarah, and would have invaded the Satyothi nation had not mutinies among his homesick troops prevented him. He spent the next decade consolidating his gains, and striving against the internecine religious violence between followers of the traditional Kiünnat sects and the growing numbers of “Inrithi.”Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 424 'Ceneian Empire' * 2500 - Shriah Ekyannus III (then age 68), formally institutionalizes the so-called Emperor Cult. Triamis the Great (age 44), in the twenty-third year of his rule, takes the title Aspect-Emperor, which is adopted by all his successors.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 416 'Aspect-Emperor' * 2505 - Triamis I converts under Ekyannus III and declares Inrithism the official state religion of the Ceneian Empire. He spent the next ten years putting down religious rebellions.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 424 'Ceneian Empire'; p. 430 'Cults'; p. 439 'Ekyannus III, “the Golden”'; p. 453-4 'Inrithism'; p. 494 'Thousand Temples'; p. 495 'Triamis the Great' * 2506 - Memgowa, near antique Zeümi sage and philosopher, dies at age 40. Memgowa is primarily known in the Three Seas for his Celestial Aphorisms and The Book of Divine Acts.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 465 'Memgowa' * 2508 - Triamis I invades and occupies Cironj.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 424 'Ceneian Empire' * 2511 - Triamis I invades and occupies Nron.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 424 'Ceneian Empire' Ekyannus III “the Golden” founds the Shrial Knights, a monastic military order charged with prosecuting the will of the Shriah.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 487 'Shrial Knights' * 2516 - Ekyannus III “the Golden” dies at age 84.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 439 'Ekyannus III, “the Golden”' * 2518 - Triamis I conquers Ainon.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 424 'Ceneian Empire' * 2519 - Triamis I conquers Cengemis.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 424 'Ceneian Empire' * 2525 - Triamis I conquers Annand.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 424 'Ceneian Empire' * 2568 - The Triamic Walls, Caraskand’s outermost fortifications, are raised by Triamis the Great.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 495 'Triamic Walls' * 2577 - Triamis the Great dies at age 121.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 495 'Triamis the Great' * 2789 - Muretetis, ancient Ceneian scholar-slave, is born. He will go on to write Axioms and Theorems, the founding text of Three Seas geometry.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 468 'Muretetis' * 2847 - Xius, great Ceneian poet and playwright, famed for The Trucian Dramas, is born.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 501 'Xius' * 2864 - Muretetis, ancient Ceneian scholar-slave, dies at age 75.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 468 'Muretetis' * 2870 - Protathis, famed near antique poet of Ceneian descent, is born. He will go on to write many works, including The Goat’s Heart, One Hundred Heavens, and the magisterial Aspirations.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 478 'Protathis' * 2875 - Ontillas, near antique Ceneian satirist most famous for On the Folly of Men, is born.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 475 'Ontillas' * 2881 - Olekaros, Ceneian slave-scholar of Cironji descent, famed for his Avowals, is born.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 474 'Olekaros' * 2914 - Xius, great Ceneian poet and playwright, dies at age 67.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 501 'Xius' * 2922 - Protathis, famed near antique poet of Ceneian descent, dies at age 52.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 478 'Protathis' * 2933 - Ontillas, near antique Ceneian satirist, dies at age 58.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 475 'Ontillas' * 2956 - Olekaros, Ceneian slave-scholar of Cironji descent, dies at age 75.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 474 'Olekaros' * 2981 - Gaeterius, Ceneian slave-scholar, is born. He will go on to write commentaries on The Chronicle of the Tusk collected under the title Contemplations on the Indentured Soul.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 442 'Gaeterius' * 3045 - Gaeterius, Ceneian slave-scholar, dies at age 64.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 442 'Gaeterius' * 3081 - Casidas, famed philosopher and historian of Near Antiquity, best known for his magisterial The Annals of Cenei, is born.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 423 'Casidas' * 3142 - Casidas, famed philosopher and historian of Near Antiquity, dies at age 61.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 423 'Casidas' * 3174 - Hatatian, infamous author of the Exhortations, a work that eschews traditional Inrithi values and espouses an ethos of unprincipled self-promotion, is born.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 448 'Hatatian' * 3211 - Hatatian, infamous author of the Exhortations, dies at age 37.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 448 'Hatatian' Opparitha, near antique Cengemian moralist most famous for his On the Carnal, is born.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 475 'Opparitha' * 3256 - Throseanis, late Ceneian dramatist, famed for his Triamis Imperator, a dramatic account of the life of Triamis I, is born.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 494 'Throseanis' * 3299 - Opparitha, near antique Cengemian moralist, dies at age 88.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 475 'Opparitha' * 3317 - Throseanis, late Ceneian dramatist, dies at age 61.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 494 'Throseanis' Sarothesser I, founder of High Ainon, is born.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 481 'Sarothesser I' * 3351 - Cenei, a city of the Kyranae Plain, was destroyed by the Scylvendi under Horiötha.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 423 'Cenei'; p. 425 'Ceneian Empire' The Heron Spear was lost in the attack.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 448 'Heron Spear' The Sack of Cenei marks the end of both the Age of CeneiEncyclopedic Glossary, p. 406 'Age of Cenei' and Near Antiquity.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 470 'Near Antiquity'; This is a minor contradiction, as the Age of Cenei began in 2478, while Near Antiquity/ Ceneian Age began in 2155. It seems that what ‘Near Antiquity’ means is that for years 2478 to 3351 the terms are ambiguous, while from 2155 to 2477 (only 27% of Near Antiquity) can only be called Near Antiquity. Batathent, a fortress-temple dating back to pre-classical Kyraneas, is destroyed by the Scylvendi shortly after the fall of Cenei.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 418 'Batathent' Present Era (3352- ) * 3371 - Shriah Diagol, known for his cruel excesses, becomes the Shriah.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 500 'Writ of Psata-Antyu' * 3372 - Cenei General Maurelta surrenders to Sarothesser I at the Battle of Charajat. This marks the traditional collapse of the Ceniean Empire.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 425 'Ceneian Empire' Sarothesser I ascends the Assurkamp Throne as the first Ainoni King, at age 30.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 481 'Sarothesser I'; p. 449 'High Ainon' Following the fall of the Ceniean Empire, Cengemis gains independence,Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 425 'Cengemis' in Nilnamesh, the New Invishi period begins.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 471 'Nilnamesh' * 3374 - Conriya is founded around Aöknyssus, the ancient capital of Shir.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 429 'Conriya' * 3383 - Shriah Diagol, known for his cruel excesses, is assassinated after 12 years.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 500 'Writ of Psata-Antyu' * 3386 - Writ of Psata-Antyu is issued by the high clergy of the Thousand Temples at the Council of Antyu to limit the power of the Shriah. The Writ was motivated by the cruel excesses of Shriah Diagol.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 500 'Writ of Psata-Antyu' * 3402 - Sarothesser I, first king of High Ainon, after ruling for 55 years, dies at age 85.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 481 'Sarothesser I' * 3411 - Beginning of the Trimus Emperors’ rule of Nansur (the traditional name for the district surrounding Momemn). Under the Trimus Emperors, Nansur unified the Kyranae plains.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 469 'Nansur Empire' * 3470 - Triamarius I, first of the Zerxei Emperors of Nansur, is born.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 495 'Triamarius I' * 3508 - Lasting for 97 years, the Trimus dynasty in Nansur ends when Trimus Meniphas I is assassinated.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 469 'Nansur Empire'; p. 495 'Triamarius I' * 3511 - At age 41, Triamarius I is acclaimed by the Imperial Army as the first Zerxei Emperor of Nansur, beginning the Zerxei dynasty.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 469 'Nansur Empire'; p. 495 'Triamarius I'; p. 503 'Zerxei, House' * 3517 - Triamarius I, first Zerxei Emperor of Nansur, dies at age 47 after ruling Nansur for 6 years.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 495 'Triamarius I' * 3539 - Nansur conquers Shigek.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 469 'Nansur Empire' * 3569 - Nansur conquers Enathpaneah.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 469 'Nansur Empire' * 3574 - Nansur conquers the Sacred Lands (Xerash and Amoteu).Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 409 'Amoteu'; p. 469 'Nansur Empire' * 3588 - Zerxei Triamarius III, last of the Zerxei Emperors of Nansur, is born.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 495 'Triamarius III' * 3619 - Zerxei Triamarius III is assassinated by his palace eunuchs at age 31. This marks the end of 108 years of Zerxei rule over Nansur, and the beginning of the Surmante Emperors.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 469 'Nansur Empire'; p. 491 'Surmante, House'; p. 495 'Triamarius III'; p. 503 'Zerxei, House' Surmante Skilura II, a future Emperor of Nansur, is born.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 488 'Skilura II' * 3639 - Surmantic Gates, the great northern gate of Carythusal, are built and financed by Surmante Xatantius I to commemorate the ill-fated Treaty of Kutapileth, a short-lived military pact between Nansur and High Ainon.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 491 'Surmantic Gates'; This is a contradiction. According to both 'Nansur Empire' and 'Xatantius I', Surmante Xatantius I would not be born until 3644. Perhaps 3639 is a mistake for 3693, the year of Xatantius I’s death. * 3644 - Surmante Xatantius I, Emperor of Nansur is born.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 469 'Nansur Empire'; p. 501 'Xatantius I' * 3666 - Pherokar I, One of Kian’s earliest and fiercest Padirajahs, is born.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 477 'Pherokar I'; This date is likely wrong see 3821 below. * 3668 - The deranged antics Surmante Skilura II “the Mad,” lead to the Granary Revolts. Skilura II dies at age 49, and Xatantius I takes the throne at age 24.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 469 'Nansur Empire'; p. 488 'Skilura II'; p. 501 'Xatantius I' * 3669 - Fane, Prophet of the Solitary God and founder of Fanimry is born.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 441 'Fane' * c. 3683 - Galeoth proper begins when King Norwain I reputedly concluded twenty years of campaigning and conquest by having his captive foes butchered en masse in the reception hall of Moraör, the great palace complex of the Galeoth Kings.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 443 'Galeoth' * 3684 - In Caraskand, Xatantius raises the fortress Insarum (later called the Citadel of the Dog).Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 428 'Citadel of the Dog' * 3688 - Zarathinius, famed author of A Defence of the Arcane Arts, is born.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 502 'Zarathinius' * 3693 - Surmante Xatantius I dies at age 49, having ruled for 25 years. During his reign, Xatantius I enlarged the Nansur Empire to its greatest extent. He subdued the Norsirai tribes of the Cepalor as far north as the Vindauga River. For a time he even managed to hold the far southern city of Invishi (though he failed to entirely subdue the Nilnameshi countryside). Despite his military successes, his continual wars exhausted both the Nansur people and the Imperial Treasury and his practice of debasing the talent in order to finance the wars wrecked the empire’s economy. This inadvertently lay the groundwork for the disastrous wars against the Kianene following his death.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 469 'Nansur Empire'; p. 488 'Skilura II'; p. 501 'Xatantius I' * 3703 - Fane, a Shrial Priest in the Nansur province of Eumarna, is was declared a heretic by the ecclesiastical courts of the Thousand Temples and is banished to certain death in the Carathay Desert. According to Fanim tradition, rather than dying in the desert, Fane went blind, experienced the series of revelations narrated in the kipfa’aifan, the “Witness of Fane,” and was granted miraculous powers (the same powers attributed to the Cishaurim) he called the Water of Indara. He spent the remainder of his life preaching to and consolidating the desert tribes of the Kianene.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 441 'Fane'; p. 459 '' 'kipfa’aifan' '' * c. 3704 - The Kianene tribes begin to convert to Fanimry.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 458 'Kian' * 3711 - Hamishaza, renowned Ainoni dramatist and author of Tempiras the King, was born.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 447 'Hamishaza' * 3716 - Fan’oukarji I, The son of the Prophet Fane and the first Padirajah of Kian, is born. Fane was 47 at the birth of his son, and had been living with the Kian for 13 years.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 441 'Fane'; p. 441 'Fan’oukarji I' * 3722 - Surmante Caphrianus I “the Younger,” Nansur emperor famed for his wily diplomacy and far-reaching reforms of the Nansur legal code, is born.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 422 'Caphrianus I' The Tydonni tribes overwhelm the Men of Cengemis at the Battle of Marswa.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 425 'Ce Tydonn' * 3724 - After living with the Kian for 21 years, Fane managed to convert all the Kianene tribes.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 458 'Kian' * 38th c. - Fanic missionaries would succeed in converting the Girgashi to Fanimry in the thirty-eighth century.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 458 'Kian' * 3739 - Meigeiri, administrative and spiritual capital of Ce Tydonn, is founded about the Ceneian fortress of Meigara.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 465 'Meigeiri' * 3741 - King Haul-Namyelk finally succeeds in unifying the various Tydonni tribes under his absolute authority, Ce Tydonn proper comes into existence.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 425 'Ce Tydonn' * 3742 - Cengemis is overrun by Tydonni tribes, ending its 370 years of independence. Ce Tydonn is founded in the wake of Cengemis’s collapse.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 426 'Ce Tydonn'; p. 425 'Cengemis' Fane dies at age 73, 39 years after he was banished to the Carathay Desert.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 441 'Fane'; p. 459 '' 'kipfa’aifan' '' * 3743 - At age 27, Fan’oukarji I, first Padirajah of Kian, begins the White Jihad against the Nansur Empire.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 469 'Nansur Empire'; p. 499 'White Jihad'; p. 441 'Fan’oukarji I' * 3745 - Zarathinius, author of A Defence of the Arcane Arts, dies at age 57.Encyclopedic Glossary, p. 502 'Zarathinius' * 3752 - Fan’oukarji I founds Nenciphon as the administrative capital of Kian, on the banks of the River Sweki. * 3759 - Mongilea becomes original conquest of Fan’oukarji I, it latter be known as the “Green Homeland” of the Kianene. * 3771 - Fan’oukarji I dies at age 55, and after fighting for 28 years, the White Jihad dies with him. In addition to founding Nenciphon and conquering Mongilea, he also made serious inroads into Eumarna. * 3783 - Hamishaza, renowned Ainoni dramatist, dies at age 72. * 3785 - Surmante Caphrianus I “the Younger,” Nansur emperor, dies at age 63. * c. 3787 - As a result of continually pressured by the Sranc tribes that largely ruled the great forests of the Dameori Wilderness, the Thunyeri migrated down the length of the Wernma River. The Thunyeri begin to ply the Three Seas as pirates and raiders, for the next two hundred years. * 3796 - By order of Ekyannus XIV, the Scholastic Wars begin. Made up of series of holy wars waged against the Schools, the Scholastic Wars saw the near-destruction of several Schools and the beginning of the Scarlet Spires’ hegemony over High Ainon. * 3801 - During the height of the Scholastic Wars, Grandmaster Shinurta of the Scarlet Spires creates the Javreh slave-soldiers. Kian captures Eumarna from Nansur during a Jihad. * 3804 - To defend themselves during the Scholastic Wars, the Mikka Council from Cironji, the Oaranat from Nilnamesh, and the (Cengemic) Nilitar Compact from Ce Tydonn join together to form the Mysunsai “mercenary School.” During the War under the terms of the infamous Psailian Concession, the Mysunsai assisted the Inrithi in their Ainoni campaigns. * 3808 - Sorainas, celebrated Nansur scriptural commentator, and author of The Book of Circles and Spirals, is born. * 3817 - House Morghund becomes the ruling dynasty of Atrithau. * 3818 - After 22 years, the Scholastic Wars come to an end. By this time, the School of the Scarlet Spires, based in Carythusal, managed to destroy the army of King Horziah III and assumed indirect control of High Ainon. * 3821 - Pherokar I, one of Kian’s earliest and fiercest Padirajahs, dies at age 155. * 3823 - Nersei Onoyas II, King of Conriya who first forged the alliance between the School of Mandate and House Nersei, is born. * 3839 - Caraskand, and its fortress Insarum (later called the Citadel of the Dog), are captured by the Fanim. They rename the fortress Il’huda, “the Bulwark.” * 3842 - Kian captures Enathpaneah in a Jihad. * 3845 - Kian captures both Xerash and Amoteu. The College of Marucee, a College of the Thousand Temples is destroyed in the Sack of Shimeh. * 3878 - Nersei Onoyas II, King of Conriya who first forged the alliance between the School of Mandate and House Nersei, dies at age 55. * 3892 - Habal ab Sarouk, first organizes the Coyauri, The famed elite heavy cavalry of the Kianene Padirajah, as a response to the Nansur Kidruhil. * 3895 - Sorainas, celebrated Nansur scriptural commentator, and author of The Book of Circles and Spirals, dies at age 87. * 3905 - Anwurat, a large Kianene fortress to the south of the Sempis Delta is built. * 3921 - The School of Mandate give the tower Attrempus to be held in trust by House Nersei of Conriya. * 3933 - The Kian conquer both Shigek and Gedea during the Dagger Jihad of Fan’oukarji III. The College of Sareöt, a College of the Thousand Temples dedicated to the preservation of knowledge, was destroyed during the fall of Shigek. However, their library, the Sareotic Library, was spared by Fan’oukarji III, thinking it the will of the Solitary God. After the fall of Shigek, the Nansur built a number of small fortresses in the Gedean interior, including Dayrut, Ebara and Kurrut. * 3941 - Following a coup brought about by the turmoil following the loss of Shigek to the Kianene, the Surmante Emperors lose control of the Nansur after 322 years. A former Exalt-General, Ikurei Sorius I reorganized both the Imperial Army and the empire, becoming the first Ikurei emperor. These changes allowed him and his descendants to defeat no fewer than three full-scale Fanim invasions. * 3942 - The entire line of King Nejata Medekki of Conriya is murdered during the Aöknyssian Uprisings. House Nersei becomes the ruling House of Conriya. * 3987 - After three generations of Inrithi missionaries had largely converted the Thunyeri from their traditional Kiünnat beliefs, the tribes elected their first King, Hringa Hurrausch, and began adopting the institutions of their Three Seas neighbours. * 4000 - By the end of the fourth millennium Kian was easily the pre-eminent military and commercial power of the Three Seas, and a source of endless consternation not only for the much-diminished Nansur Empire but for Inrithi Princes in every nation. Haurut urs Mab, an Utemot memorialist when Cnaiür was a child, is born. * 4009 - Psailas II, Shriah of the Thousand Temples, is born. * 4022 - Ikurei Anphairas I, Emperor of Nansur, is born. * 4036 - Charamemas, famed Shrial commentator and author of The Ten Holies, is born. * 4038 - Okyati urs Okkiür, cousin of Cnaiür urs Skiötha, is born. Skiötha urs Hannut, father of Cnaiür urs Skiötha, and former Chieftain of the Utemot, is born. * 4049 - Sasheoka, Grandmaster of the Scarlet Spires, is born. * 4054 - Am-Amidai, a large Kianene fortress located in the heart of the Atsushan Highlands is raised. * 4064 - Sancla, Achamian’s cellmate and lover during his adolescence in Atyersus, is born. * 4066 - Ikurei Anphairas I, becomes Emperor of Nansur at age 44. * 4067 - Hasjinnet ab Skauras, eldest son of Skauras ab Nalajan, is born. * 4072 - Psailas II, becomes Shriah of the Thousand Temples at age 63. Psailas II censured King Sareat II of Galeoth. As a result fairly half of his client nobles rebelled, and Sareat was forced to walk barefoot from Oswenta to Sumna in contrition. Cutias Sarcellus, Knight-Commander of the Shrial Knights, is born. * 4075 - Nersei Tirummas, eldest brother of Nersei Proyas, and Crown Prince of Conriya, is born. * 4079 - Skiötha urs Hannut, father of Cnaiür urs Skiötha, and former Chieftain of the Utemot, dies at age 41. * 4080 - Okyati urs Okkiür, cousin of Cnaiür urs Skiötha, brings Anasûrimbor Moënghus as a captive to the Utemot camp. * 4081 - Ikurei Anphairas I, Emperor of Nansur and grandfather of Ikurei Xerius III, is assassinated by persons unknown. He had reigned for 15 years, and was 44. * 4082 - Okyati urs Okkiür, cousin of Cnaiür urs Skiötha, dies at age 44. Haurut urs Mab, Utemot memorialist when Cnaiür was a child, dies at age 82. * 4083 - Sancla, Achamian’s cellmate and lover during his adolescence in Atyersus, dies at age 19. * 4086 - Psailas II, Shriah of the Thousand Temples, dies at age 77, having led the Thousand Temples for 14 years. * 4092 - Conriya and Ce Tydonn fight the minor Battle of Maän. * 4093 - At age 57, Charamemas, famed Shrial commentator, replaces Achamian as Proyas’s tutor in exoterics. * 4099 - Cutias Sarcellus, Knight-Commander of the Shrial Knights, murdered and replaced by Consult skin-spies, at age 27. * 4100 - Nersei Tirummas, eldest brother of Nersei Proyas, and Crown Prince of Conriya, dies at sea at age 25. Sasheoka, Grandmaster of the Scarlet Spires, is assassinated by the Cishaurim for reasons unknown. Eleäzaras becomes the new Grandmaster. * 4103 - The Kianene host of Hasjinnet ab Skauras and the Scylvendi under Yursut urs Muknai meet on the Jiünati Steppe at fight the Battle of Zirkirta. Kianene cavalry proved no match for the Scylvendi, and Hasjinnet himself was slain. However, the Kianene were quick in recovering, and most of the ill-fated expedition survived. The first of the Galeoth Wars are fought between Galeoth and the Nansur Empire in 4103-4. In each case the Galeoth, under the generalship of Coithus Saubon, enjoyed early successes, only to be subsequently defeated in more decisive engagements. * 4106 - More Galeoth Wars are fought, last of which was the Battle of Procorus, where Ikurei Conphas commanded the Imperial Army against Coithus Saubon. * 4108 - Charamemas, famed Shrial commentator, author of The Ten Holies and Achamian’s replacement as Proyas’s tutor in exoterics, dies at age 72. * 4109 - Conriya and Ce Tydonn fight the Battle of Paremti. This is the first military victory of Prince Nersei Proyas. Historically significant because Proyas had his cousin, Calmemunis, whipped for impiety. * 4111 - Sudica, province of the Nansur Empire, is largely depopulated. =References=